forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milil
Lord of All Songs Guardian of Singers and Troubadours One True Hand of All-Wise Oghma | aspects = | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral good | symbol5e = Five-stringed harp made of leaves | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = Oghma | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = Light | worshipers5e = Bards, troubadours, entertainers | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Radiance of the dawn | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = House of Knowledge | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Song | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = Five-stringed harp made of silver leaves | homeplane3e = House of Knowledge | realm3e = | serves3e = Oghma | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Eloquence, poetry, song | domains3e = Charm, Good, Knowledge, Nobility, Sloth | worshipers3e = Adventurers, bards, entertainers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Sharptongue (rapier) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity Formerly: Demigod | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Five-stringed harp made of silver leaves | homeplane2e = Beastlands/Brux | realm2e = Library of All Knowledge | serves2e = Oghma | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Poetry, song, eloquence | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Demigod | alignment1e = Neutral good | symbol1e = Silver harp | homeplane1e = Beastlands | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Poetry, eloquence, song | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Milil ( }}), also known as the One Who Watches While Music is Alive and the Guardian of Singers and Troubadours, was the good-aligned exarch of Oghma. Before the Era of Upheaval, he was venerated as the Faerûnian deity of song, poetry, eloquence, creativity and inspiration. He was predominantly worshiped by human, elf, and half-elf bards but attracted other musically-inclined individuals such as troubadours or poets. As a whole, Milil's ideology represented the concept of a finished thought, as well as the process that took an idea from conception until its completion. His ethos taught to consider the world as a continued process, comparing it to a song that began at birth and finished upon their death. Description Milil was a consummate performer and possessed a confident, constantly-inspired personality. He possessed an impeccable memory as well as a broad knowledge of lore from across Toril that served to bolster the facile improvisations of which he was more-than-capable. However, Milil was also quite egotistical and adored being the center of attention, and was easily bored when this wasn't the case. He was also extremely flirtatious, with both mortals and other deities alike. Appearance Milil appeared as a young, charismatic male with shoulder-length hair, indistinguishable as either human or elf. His clean, handsome good looks were exceeded by hauntingly beautiful voice. He dressed in the bright, elegantly patterned clothes of a troubadour accented with gold jewelry and other eye-catching decorations. Powers Along with his vast knowledge of many magical spells, his favorite school of which was that of charm, Milil's singing voice could destroy any magical silencing effects and pacify any beings within his vicinity. He could masterfully play any instrument and had perfect memory of any song heard by him or any priest in his service. Milil was immune to any spells or effects of a vocal or musical manifestation and, by touch, could cause or confer deafness or the specific knowledge of a song, including exact tune and lyrics so that it may never be forgotten by the recipient. Milil's favored weapon was Sharptongue, a magical rapier he would, on occasion, lend to mortals performing great quests in his honor. He could also conjure a harp of magical flames, a favored display to demonstrate his divinity. Manifestations To signify his approval of artistic work, whether it be a song, epic poem, theatrical performance or the like, Milil would conjure a golden-lined image of two dancing hollyphants. This appeared out of thin air or, if on parchment, as what seemed like glowing yellow ink. Messengers of Milil's influence included songbirds, particularly nightingales, peregrine falcons, calico cats and white steeds including pegasi; conjured signs of inspiration included various flowers including peonies, lilies and red or yellow roses and perfectly formed gem stones. Other signs of his influence included the appearance of hollyphants, aasimar, light aasimons, movanic devas and solars. Milil often appeared on Toril as haunting music, or a beautiful disembodied male voice, that resonated within woodland clearings. He enjoyed planting beneficial visions in the minds of performs and artists that pleased him, which included locations of treasure or the whereabouts of long-lost loved ones. Another favored manifestation of Milil was that of a shimmering radiance, emanating from a bard, poet or other performer who was in the throes of inspiration in the pinnacle of a performance. The sight of this brilliant aura could move audiences to tears, bring them to give generous donations and offerings or act in blindfold obedience of the performing artist. Followers The faith of Milil was organized group that attracted attractive, sensual and musically-inclined followers. In addition to their affinity with song and musical instruments, they tended to appreciate good food and wine, the beauty found in both nature and civilized society. The church was comprised of primarily clerics, but also included bards, mystics and spellsingers. Orders *Harmonious order: This group of personable and swaggering paladins encouraged bards to accompany them to create ballads based on their exploits taken in Milil's name. Relationships While he was a deity, Milil, along with Deneir and Gond, served the greater power of Oghma. Despite this shared service, Milil had little in common with Gond, and their relationship was quite strained. Milil was on excellent terms with a number of powerful gods, including Mystra and Sune, and often worked closely with Lliira. He was welcome in the elven pantheon as well, and considers Finder Wyvernspur to have some promise, although the feeling was not reciprocated. He has earned the enmity of Cyric for his ridiculing ballad about the period of madness the Prince of Lies experienced. History Dogma Appendix References Connections Category:Lesser deities Category:Demipowers Category:Neutral good deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Nobility domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Exarchs Category:Deities of Knowledge and Invention Category:Light domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Library of All Knowledge Category:Inhabitants of Brux Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the House of Knowledge Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes